


Sneaking Out

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AUs are for nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

She’s just about to change into her pajamas when Katherine hears the ping of pebbles hitting her window. She’s trying to school her face into an expression of annoyance (it’s eleven-thirty AT NIGHT! They have SCHOOL IN THE MORNING), even though it’s absolutely pointless.

Katherine pushes the window up and leans out. “Do you have a death wish or something? Dad’s home tonight!”

Her boyfriend gives a dismissive snort. “I saw his car, whateva’! Wanna go for a walk?”

“Eleven-thirty, Jack!”

“I’ll have you back before midnight, I promise. C’mon, Ace, sneak out with me.”

She shouldn’t give in. Really, she shouldn’t.

But she will and she knows it. More importantly, he knows it.

She doesn’t answer Jack, but instead shuts the window and exits her bedroom.

The first few steps are the most dangerous - there’s a creaky wooden floorboard just outside her parents’ bedroom - and Katherine navigates slowly and cautiously past it.

The stairs are easier, her feet make no sound on the plush carpet, but when Katherine reaches the bottom, she catches herself almost tripping over her mother’s wretched cat.

Cat and girl glare hatefully at each other, but at least the feline didn’t howl its displeasure and wake her parents.

When she finally makes it out the door, Jack is on the porch. He tugs her toward him, looping an arm around Katherine’s shoulders.

He leans in to kiss her, but Katherine clamps her hand over his mouth. “Did you finish your paper?”

Jack looks at her wide-eyed, as if to say `I can’t respond, y’know.` and Katherine removes her hand.

Brat that he is, he steals a kiss before responding. “Finished it an hour ago at Davey’s. Happy?”

“Ecstatic. Where are we going?”

“Just for a walk. I wasn’t ready to hit the sack and I figured you’ve probably spent the whole night at your desk.”

“You know me pretty well.” She rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling into Jack’s (much warmer) body as they walk. Katherine doesn’t need to look at his face to know that he’s smirking. “Don’t get cocky.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me as I catch up on moving things over from tumblr to AO3. Nothing new to see here.


End file.
